Les Chroniques d'Aphrodite
by Topcat666
Summary: Aphrodite,9 ans,vient d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Est-il vraiment destiné à devenir Chevalier?Pourquoi selon ses camarades devrait-il porter un masque?Et surtout,qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qui prétend vouloir l'entraîner dans ses rêves?
1. Chapitre 1: Présentation

C'est la première fois que je tiens un journal. C'est plutôt rassurant de se dire que pour une fois, je vais pouvoir raconter ma vie et exprimer mes points de vue sans que personne de me dise de me taire, et avec la sensation d'être écouté. Jusque là, ce n'est jamais arrivé avec une personne réelle, alors un amas de feuilles de papier, c'est déjà pas si mal…

Je me présente, je m'appelle Aphrodite. Tellement simple à porter, comme nom, surtout quand on est un garçon. C'est à se demander ce à quoi mes parents ont pensé quand ils m'ont donné un nom. À tous les coups, ils m'ont pris pour une fille. Comme la majorité des personne qui m'aperçoivent, d'ailleurs… Mais bon, je ne pourrais jamais leur demander, puisque je ne les ai jamais connu, et que je ne les rencontrerais sans doute jamais. Pas au point où j'en suis en tout cas.

Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça…Je m'appelle Aphrodite et mes cheveux sont… turquoises ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait venir au monde avec une telle coloration capillaire, mais visiblement la génétique, c'est décidément compliqué. Surtout si en plus on rajoute mes lèvres roses et mes yeux de biche. Ça aussi, c'est très facile à porter…Surtout quand on vit au quotidien dans un orphelinat où, c'est bien connu, tout le monde est si compréhensif, si mature… Dans celui où j'ai atterris, on te juge uniquement à ton nom et à ton physique, ce qui bien sûr, conduit à se retrouver affublé de tous les surnoms possibles et imaginables. J'ai eu droit au désormais célèbre « _Affreux-dite_ », ce délicat surnom qui me colle à la peau depuis mon enfance. On comprend mieux pourquoi je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'écrire un journal avant d'être subitement arraché à ma Suède natale. Si c'est pour écrire « aujourd'hui on m'a traité de travesti » tout les jours et sur chaque page, ce n'est pas la peine. Et dernière chose, je suis natif du signe des Poissons (10 mars pour les curieux).Selon les classements, il s'agit du pire signe qui soit. Ah vraiment… Niveau physique, j'aurais tout gagné. Personnellement, je ne me considère pas comme particulièrement repoussant. Au contraire, je me trouve très beau. Mais quand on vit en communauté, on s'en fiche pas mal, de ton avis. Et j'en viens encore à me demander pourquoi les autres garçons me fixent d'un air étonné quand j'adresse la parole à une fille. Fichus clichés…

Bon, à ce rythme là, autant en dire encore plus sur moi. Premièrement, j'adore dessiner. Je suis un peu artiste, et honnêtement, plutôt doué. Deuxièmement, j'ai développé une espèce d'obsession pour les roses, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'aime ces fleurs, c'est tout. Et ça ne m'aide pas vraiment en matière de réputation.Bref, ma vie se résume à insultes quotidiennes et isolement constant. Je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer,et je m'en mords encore les doigts. Pourtant, je ne suis pas particulièrement timide. Je suis plutôt…comment on dit déjà… Introverti, c'est ça. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger.

Car ma vie est sur le point de changer. Et de manière radicale en plus. C'est ce qu'a dit Aiolos. Aiolos, c'est le type qui est venu m'enlever _très délicatement_ à mon pays natal pour me traîner jusqu'en Grèce, dans un endroit qu'il appelle le « Sanctuaire ».Il disait que je suis un enfant très spécial, que j'était promis à un grand avenir, et se faisait appeler le « Cavalier »… euh non, « Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire ». Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui suis égocentrique ! Sauf erreur de ma part, ce n'est pas moi qui me pavane devant les autres en me qualifiant de chevalier doré ou je ne sais quoi. Aiolos dit que ça viendra un jour. On verra.

Cela ne fait que deux jours que je suis au Sanctuaire, et je ne sais pas si c'est pire que si j'étais resté à l'orphelinat. Enfin si. C'est pire. À commencer par mes nouveaux camarades. Je me souvient de ma première rencontre avec eux comme si c'était hier (en fait, c'était avant hier mais bon…). Ils me mettent franchement mal à l'aise, et non, je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il viennent des quatre coins du monde (zut à la fin !). Ils me traitent de la même manière que mes camarades précédents. En gros, rien n'a changé. Mis à part le fait que je suis sois disant « spécial ».On ne me l'a jamais faite celle-là. Je vous présenterais bien mes nouveaux compagnons d'infortune, mais là je suis exténué. Je vais plutôt évacuer ma frustration en allant dessiner. Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'ai comme une soudaine envie de me mettre à la caricature.


	2. Chapitre 2: Mes débuts au Sanctuaire

Chapitre en cours de rédaction.


	3. Chapitre 3: Mon premier entraînement

Comme je n'ai rien écrit de positif jusqu'ici, autant raconter mon premier entraînement. Ce matin, vers huit heures à peu près, nous nous sommes rassemblé pour rejoindre nos instructeurs, et ainsi être répartis dans nos groupes respectifs. En attendant Saga et Aiolos, j'observais discrètement mes camarades. Mû discutait avec Aldé, Lia trépignait d'impatience, Camus lisait et Deathmask affirmait haut et fort qu'il allait tous nous buter et accrocher nos sales têtes sur les murs de son futur temple, Gémeaux et Sagittaire compris. Que du bonheur…

Après une attente qui me sembla interminable, nos instructeurs firent enfin leur entrée. Mû, Aldé, Shaka et Lia filèrent aussitôt vers Aiolos. Shura, Camus et Deathmask rejoignirent quant à eux Saga. Je m'empressait de les suivre (à bonne distance), me rappelant que j'était dans le groupe de Saga.

\- Allez, suivez moi, dit ce dernier sans prendre la peine de nous regarder. Et en silence.

Les alentours du Sanctuaire étaient jonchés de colonnes de temples brisées. Alors que nous traversions un dédale de ruines antiques pour rejoindre le camp d'entraînement, nous apercevons d'autres apprentis Chevalier, beaucoup plus âgés que nous. C'est alors que nous croisons une étrange femme masquée.

\- Pourquoi se cache-t-elle le visage, dis-je à haute voix.

Camus, qui se trouvait le plus près de moi, me répondit :

\- Toutes les femmes Chevalier doivent porter un masque. C'est la règle, ici. D'ailleurs, tu n'y échapperas pas.

\- Hein ?! Mais je ne suis pas une…

\- Nous y voilà, coupa Saga comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Commençons l'entraînement sans tarder. Shura contre Camus, Deathmask contre Aphrodite.

\- Quoi, m'écriai-je. Me battre contre ce dégénéré mental ?!

\- Pardon ? Tu veux passer en premier ? Hé bien parfait, répondit Saga avec un sourire légèrement sadique. En place, vous deux !

Avec l'irrésistible envie de lui en mettre une, je pris place face à Deathmask au centre du terrain d'entraînement.

\- Je suppose que tu ne t'es jamais battu, Aphrodite, dit Saga.

\- Mais comment avez-vous deviné ?dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu sais donner un coup de poing, au moins ?

Je le fixe d'un air consterné. Évidemment que je sais frapper ! Je n'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

\- Bon… Commence par saluer ton adversaire.

Ha,ha,ha… Elle est bonne celle-là…

À contre cœur, je m'incline devant mon adversaire. Lui fait de même, à mon grand étonnement.

\- Combattez !ordonne Saga.

Deathmask brandit son poing et se rapproche de moi. J'essaie de l'intimider au mieux.

\- Euh… En garde ?

Complètement loupé.

Soudainement, mon adversaire se jette sur moi à une vitesse prodigieuse. Avant que j'aie le temps d'esquiver ou de parer son attaque, il me donne un fulgurant coup de poing dans le ventre. De douleur, je m'effondre au sol, mais est subitement rattrapé par Deathmask, qui me saisit par le col de ma toge.

\- Alors fillette, on abandonne déjà ?

Avant que je puisse répliquer, il me donne un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre, et cette fois me laisse tomber. Mais loin d'abandonner son agressivité, il m'assène un coup de pied dans les omoplates. Puis un deuxième, puis un troisième (j'arrête là, je suppose que vous savez compter)…

\- Deathmask ! Stop ! Arrête tout de suite !

Saga s'interpose et met fin au massacre.

\- Tu n'est pas censé achever ton adversaire ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement !

\- Pas de pitié pour les gonzesses ! Si vous craigniez pour son visage, z'aviez qu'à suivre vos stupides règles et lui mettre un masque !

Alors que je me relève péniblement en boitant, Saga sermonne Deathmask sur son comportement. Il avait éprouvé du plaisir à m'infliger de la douleur, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je pris la décision de m'éloigner de cette bande de fous. Aussi vite que mes jambes, enfin ce qu'il en reste, me le permettaient, je me met à courir, refoulant mes larmes, ignorant les « Aphrodite, reviens ! » de Saga et les « poule mouillée ! » de Deathmask. Je me suis réfugié au dortoir, dans mon lit, le seul endroit qui m'appartient un tant soit peu ici. Alors que je me remémore que je venais de commencer d'écrire un journal, je décidais de sortir et de trouver un endroit calme et tranquille où je pourrais raconter ce que je venais de subir. Le domaine autour de notre gîte est vaste, la végétation y est abondante. J'ai repéré lors de mon arrivée un grand cerisier, ou pend une balançoire. Parfait. Alors que je sors pour retrouver ledit arbre, j'aperçois ce qui ressemble fort à une serre. Je me rapproche et vois l'impensable. Une roseraie ! Enfin un peu de réconfort dans ce monde de brutes ! J' y rentre, observe les roses et respire leur parfum. Puis je vais me blottir dans un coin, dégaine mon cahier et un crayon, puis fais le vide pour me remémorer les évènements passés.

Voilà où j'en suis. Seul dans une roseraie en train de consigner ma vie dans un journal.

Je sais que je manque de virilité. Je suis très lâche, aussi. Quel homme digne de ce nom irai jusqu'à fuir un combat pour se réfugier dans un lieu rempli de fleurs ? Et pour y pleurer en plus ? Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça, c'est mon caractère. Je n'aime pas ce penchant pour la violence typiquement masculin. Enfin, commun pour _la plupart_ des garçons. Pourquoi devrai-je me battre sous prétexte que j'en suis un ?

Je sais que je ne fais que me plaindre depuis le début de l'histoire. Mais je vous implore de me comprendre. On m'a amené ici contre mon gré, on me force à me battre, on impose ma présence à d'autres enfants de mon âge (et même plus jeune dans le cas d'Aiolia) qui n'ont rien demandé à personne…

Maintenant que j'y pense, les enfants en question doivent en baver, eux aussi. Après tout, il leur est arrivé la même chose que moi. On les a arraché de leur pays natal en profitant de leur condition d'orphelins, pour les forcer à devenir de sois disant Chevaliers au service d'une déesse qu'il ne sont même pas forcé d'honorer. Que demander de mieux ? Au moins, cela nous fait un point commun. Même si j'ai remarqué que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des nuances capillaires aussi étranges que ce bleu turquoise. Les cheveux de Mû sont roses pâles, ceux de Camus sont situé entre le vert et le bleu, et ceux de Deathmask sont d'un bleu très foncé.

 _Deathmask…_

Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne aussi brutale. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Qu'il _voulait_ me tuer. Lors de mon arrivée, il se tenait à l'écart des autres (à moins que ce ne soit les autres qui se tenaient loin de lui exprès, qui sait. Il l'on connu bien avant moi, il devait déjà avoir sa petite réputation) Quelle personne étrange… Et que dire de son nom ! Bon, vous allez sûrement me dire « Et le tiens alors ?! » Oui d'accord, mais « Deathmask », ce n'est pas un nom. C'est plus un genre de pseudonyme, comme s'il voulait oublier qui il était… Je crois que je vais trop loin. Oublions ce type, et passons à autre chose.

Je ne possède pas grand-chose. Mis à part un carnet à dessin et des crayons de couleurs, et maintenant ce journal, mes « trésors » sont deux objets que j'avais sur moi lorsque, bébé, on m'a trouvé. D'abord, un pendentif en argent en forme de rectangle, avec gravé dessus le symbole du signe des Poissons, ainsi que sa traduction latine _Pisces_ , et derrière ma date de naissance, le 10 mars. Puis la couverture dans laquelle j'était enveloppé, une étoffe de soie rouge écarlate avec comme motif des roses, ainsi que le nom « Aphrodite » en lettre grecques, le tout brodés avec du fil doré.

C'est grâce à ces deux objets que l'on a pu déterminer mon nom et mon jour de naissance. C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma famille biologique, qui devait avoir beaucoup de moyens pour m'avoir fait cadeau de tels objets. Ils sont uniques, et je ne les donnerais pour rien au monde.

Pfiou, ça fait du bien de se confier, même à un objet. Un bien fou, vraiment. Et ce que l'on est bien, dans cette roseraie. Je crois que je vais rester là encore un peu, je ne suis pas encore prêt à réapparaître aux yeux de quiconque.


	4. Chapitre 4: Cardinale

_Des roses. Des roses à perte de vue. Je n'ai jamais vu plus bel endroit. Le ciel a une magnifique teinte orange, ce qui contraste à merveille avec la couleur écarlate des innombrables roses. À l'horizon, le soleil semble se coucher, mais il ne semble pas bouger plus que ça. C'est un crépuscule infini. Une brise légère fait s'envoler les pétales, qui viennent se nicher dans mes cheveux._

 _Je marche au beau milieu du champ de roses, sans me soucier des épines. Je les sens à peine. J'en cueille une et respire son parfum. Quelle plaisante sensation… Je ne me demande même pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Je suis sûrement en plein rêve. Pourtant, mon sens du toucher est en alerte. Dans un rêve, on croit pouvoir entendre, toucher… Mais en réalité, on est dépourvu de tout sens. Cela paraît si réel… C'est à peine croyable…_

 _\- Tout cela te dépasse, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je tressaillis. Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne._

 _\- Je suis derrière toi._

 _Je fais volte face. Au loin se tient une silhouette humaine. Je plisse les yeux._

 _\- Si tu le souhaites, toutes les roses de ce monde peuvent t'appartenir. Il suffit de savoir les maîtriser._

 _La voix était douce, feutrée…_

 _\- Que…quoi ? Qu… qui êtes vous ?_

 _L'inconnu ne me répond pas. Il se rapproche. Maintenant, je peux le voir distinctement. C'était un jeune homme de grande taille, aux longs cheveux châtain clair et lisses, presque blonds, coiffés en queue de cheval._

 _Il est tout près de moi à présent. Il s'agenouille devant moi, et rapproche lentement son beau visage du mien, si près que je peux voir mon reflet dans ses yeux verts. Il pose sa main sur ma joue._

 _\- Mon élu… murmure-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, comme perdu dans ses pensées._

 _Je recule aussitôt en arrière._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?!_

 _\- Tu as l'air tétanisé. Reprend toi. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu intimideras tes adversaires._

 _\- Quoi ? Mes adversaires ? Mais…où suis-je ?_

 _\- Tu es en plein rêve. Mais un rêve un peu spécial. Ton esprit a quitté ton corps._

 _\- Quoi ?! Mon esprit ?!_

 _\- D'ordinaire, lorsque l'on rêve, notre esprit reste tout de même dans notre corps. C'est pour cela que l'on perd nos cinq sens en rêvant. Mais si notre esprit quitte notre corps, alors on en retrouve l'usage. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi. J'ai manipulé ton subconscient afin sortir ton esprit de ton corps pour que tu puisses utiliser tes sens. Tu ne peux t'entraîner sans ressentir la douleur. Ce serait trop facile._

 _\- M'entraîner ?_

 _\- Oui. Je sais qui tu es, Aphrodite. Je veille sur toi depuis ta naissance. Je sais que tu t'entraînes afin d'obtenir l'armure d'or des Poissons. Tu y es destiné. Mais pour y arriver, tu dois obligatoirement passer par moi. Dans la réalité, on ne t'enseigne que les techniques de combat au corps à corps. Mais ce n'est est ainsi que te battra. Pas en tant que Chevalier des Poissons._

 _L'homme marque une pose, puis reprends :_

 _\- Acceptes-tu ton destin ? Acceptes-tu d'être entraîné par moi, afin de garantir la remise de ton armure ?_

 _Je ne sais quoi répondre. Ce type prétend savoir qui je suis, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'on m'a amené au Sanctuaire de force. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet entraînement, et encore moins porter une encombrante armure. Devant mon absence de réponse, il reprend la parole :_

 _\- Je vois. Tu as besoin de réfléchir. Fort bien, je te laisse un peu de temps. Nous verrons bien combien de temps tu tiendra encore lors de ces sois disant entraînements ponctués de coups de pieds et de poings. Je sais à quel point la violence te répugne. Je reviendrai demain soir._

 _\- Demain ?! Mais …_

 _Alors qu'il fait mine de partir, l'homme se retourne._

 _\- Au fait, dit-il, je m'appelle Cardinale. Et je te jure que nous nous reverrons._

 _Alors qu'il s'éloigne pour de bon, le parfum des roses me monte soudainement à la tête. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, et mes paupières se ferment d'elles même. C'est la première fois que mes fleurs favorites me font cet effet là. Alors que je m'écroule au sol, j'entends la voix de mon interlocuteur murmurer des mots, d'abord inaudibles. Puis je parviens à comprendre :_

 _« Royal…Demon…Roses »…_

\- Aphro ! Aphro ! Réveille toi !

J'ouvre les yeux et vois le visage d'Aiolia penché sur le mien.

\- Lia, murmurai-je. C'est toi ? Aïe, ma tête… Que… que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu t'es endormi dans la roseraie, répondit Aiolia. J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui, mais heureusement tu vas bien !

\- Oui, je vais bien. J'ai juste un mal de crâne épouvantable, mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

\- Oh ! Alors c'est bon, je suis soulagé !

 _Idiot._

-Mon frère m'envoie te chercher, reprit Aiolia. C'est l'heure de dîner. Tu viens ?

\- Je… J'arrive.

Je me relève en titubant, la main contre mon front, et rejoint Aiolia. Ce qui s'est passé est si étrange que je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ma stupéfaction.


End file.
